Try if you will
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: Vince loves Spinelli. Sorry everyone, i know about the famous TJ & Spin but still, i tried something diff. a one shot


Title: Try if you will  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Summary: Vince loves Spinelli. But why would he tell?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At recess at the tables, Vince sits there by himself practically about to fall asleep. He bangs his head on the table starting to snore,  
  
"Hya buddy!" TJ yells hitting Vince on the back waking him up.  
  
"OW! What was that for!?" Vince yells looking up at TJ,  
  
"Hey, what do you expect?" TJ runs to the other side of the table sitting across from Vince, "Hey, I gotta tell you something,"  
  
"And that would be?" lifting up a brow. TJ looks around, then covers one side of his mouth whispering  
  
"I got a girlfriend." Saying it like he's about to chant it  
  
Vince scoots back in shock falling off the table, thud. TJ stands on top of the table looking over at Vince,  
  
"A girlfriend!? Who!?" Vince yells as he pulls himself up,  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Your dating an Ashley!?" it's out of his curiosity.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ill, what's wrong with you? You hate the Ashley's."  
  
"Except for one."  
  
"Hey guys." Spinelli says as he walks up towards them sitting next to TJ, "What's up?"  
  
"TJ's dating an Ashley!" Vince yells. Lots of kids in the playground stares at them,  
  
"You are!?" Spinelli yells facing TJ, "Oh I am so going to hurt you! You're dating me! Remember!?!?"  
  
"Vince, she is the Ashley," TJ says, "Ashley Spinelli. Not the snotty Ashley's." Vince's mouth hung open with big wide eyes. 'No way.'  
  
"See, you owe me a dollar." Spinelli says towards TJ (They made a bet about this).  
  
'Spinelli? TJ? Ill.' Vince thought, 'But,' "Uh, TJ, can I talk to you?" Vince says grabbing TJ by the wrist dragging him off away from Spinelli up towards the school, "Man, what's up with you? You hated kissing her remember?"  
  
All TJ could do was smile, "You only thought I hated kissing her." Holding up one index finger. Vince glares angrily at him,  
  
"Spinelli's my girl, remember?" TJ snickers,  
  
"Hey, you never made a move, so now she's mine. Got that?"  
  
"Hey, I was... going to make a move... sometime." Stuttering  
  
"Ya, like by the time I'm so old, you change your mind. Like I'm gonna wait!" TJ sticks his hands in his pocket turning his back towards Vince. Vince glared evilly at him making it look like he's about to kill him. "I let you have so many chances, and you didn't take them. Next time, don't be waiting for your best friend to make the move!" TJ continues smiling as he walks away.  
  
"Grr" Vince 'Grrs' as he heads towards TJ grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, "Spinelli is mine!" Everyone around them is staring at them. Someone's even chanting the k-i-s-s song.  
  
"Great." Spinelli says blushing  
  
"Oh yeah, if she's your girl, then why don't you make the move on her? Go ahead, this ones for free." Vince throws TJ to the ground walking up towards Spinelli. He doesn't care right now that everyone around them is staring and whispering towards him.  
  
"Vince loves Spinelli?" "TJ loves Spinelli?"  
  
Ashley Q starts crying, "This is like, the most romantic moment for Spinelli."  
  
"I know what you mean," Ashley A says, "She is so lucky right now. But why does it have to be those two losers?"  
  
'Shoot, why am I doing this, why am I doing this?' Vince says in his head walking towards Spinelli  
  
'Oh great, not in front of everyone!' Spinelli yells in her head. As Vince got up to her, he stops,  
  
"I- I," Vince starts stuttering,  
  
"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" one of the Ashley's yell out,  
  
"I love you." Vince shuts his eyes shut hoping she doesn't punch him, 'Why did I do that? Why did I do that? She's dating TJ right now! Remember? Damn, I'm such an idiot.'  
  
"It's about time you said it." Spinelli says. Vince opens both of his eyes in shock,  
  
"What do you mean by that!?" Vince yells as TJ runs up to them breathing hard.  
  
"We've been planning this all month!" TJ yells, "To bad Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey ate those fish tacos though."  
  
"Ya," Spinelli says, "TJ told me months ago telling me you'll be making a move any second now. So what took you so long?" Vince stood their surprise.  
  
"Wait, this was a gag?" Vince says,  
  
"Yup, and now she's yours." TJ says patting Vince on the back, "Now, I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." TJ couldn't help but smile as he walks away whistling.  
  
Vince right now is two confused. "Okay,"  
  
"So," Spinelli starts, "After school, wanna get some ice scream?"  
  
"As in a date?"  
  
"Duh, I've been told you've been wanting this date for years now."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"TJ and the snitch. So, do you want the date or not?"  
  
"Um, alright." Vince blushes, then smiles, "Meet me at the bike rack?"  
  
Spinelli giggles, "Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grr, sorry everyone, I was kind of rushing through this story.  
  
Please review 


End file.
